Life Is What Happens
by BLav527
Summary: ...when you're busy making other plans. In which Harry's attempts to propose don't go exactly as planned.


AN's: This turned out longer than I originally planned. It kind of took on a mind of its own, so I ran with it. Slight reference to_ Flying Fire_, another fic of mine.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them.

* * *

"_Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."__ - John Lennon._

* * *

The first time Harry planned to propose to Ginny, he took her to _Athena's_ on Diagon Alley.

It was a quaint little bistro that had just opened and was set entirely outside. Flowers and floating candles were everywhere. It was late October, and there was a slight chill to the air. Charms were set up so that the patrons could enjoy their meals in comfort.

It was crowded and as he looked around, Harry saw more than one young man fidgeting in their pocket with a ring box- the same thing he had been doing all night.

_Brilliant_, he thought. _So much for being unique._

Not that Ginny noticed. She talked animatedly as she nibbled at the Bruschetta they had ordered as an appetizer. Harry watched her. She wore a silver dress that shimmered in the candlelight and her hair was swept up, loose tendrils framing her face. The locket he had given her on her last birthday glistened from around her neck. On the front was a small emerald, on the back their initials, and when it was opened Fred's smiling face would greet you like a warm hug.

Harry had gotten the ring from the same jeweler. Ron and Hermione and had helped him pick it out; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given their consent.

Now, he just had to ask her.

But when? After dinner? Before dessert?

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" His head jerked up, his hand instinctively going to his pocket.

Ginny gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you all right? You've been so quiet."

"Oh…yes, yes I'm fine…" Harry answered hurriedly, reaching for his wine glass. "It's just been a long week at work."

He took a gulp of wine and tried to smile reassuringly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to speak before something in the front of the bistro caught her eye.

"Oh look! It's Neville and Hannah." She waved.

Harry sent up a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening and took another gulp of wine before turning to see Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott standing at the hostess podium.

"Neville!" He held his arm up to catch his friend's attention.

A large smile broke out on Neville's face when he spotted them. Harry watched him say something to Hannah and the two made their way over to them.

"Harry! Ginny!" Neville hugged them each in turn. "It's wonderful to see you!"

"You too!" Ginny smiled after saying 'hello' to Hannah. "What brings you two here?"

Neville scratched the back of his head.

"We've heard such great things," he answered. "We wanted to see what the fuss was about…but it's a bit more crowded than I expected for a weeknight."

Hannah took his hand and squeezed it.

"We were going to see if we could find a place in London." She smiled at Neville.

He beamed back at her and Harry couldn't help but feel happy that his old friend had found someone who appreciated him.

Ginny's voice brought his attention back to the group.

"Oh. Well, we've only ordered an appetizer," she began. "Why don't you join us? I'm sure we could make room…right Harry?"

Harry gripped the box in his pocket. If Ginny noticed his narrowed eyes she ignored it.

"It would be lovely to catch up." She gave him a pointed look.

Harry met her gaze and then looked back at Neville and Hannah.

"Oh." Neville shook his head. "We wouldn't want to intrude…"

"No." Harry cut him off with a sigh, his hand falling away from the ring box. "Ginny's right, you should join us."

He turned and gestured to the hostess. The table expanded ever so slightly and two chairs appeared.

"We insist."

Neville and Hannah thanked them profusely as another order of Bruschetta and a fresh bottle of wine appeared on the table, along with menus and place settings.

They did have a lovely visit and the radiant smile Ginny flashed him was all the thanks he needed.

He'd have to think of something else.

* * *

The second time Harry planned to propose he took Ginny out for a moonlight broom ride over the Burrow.

For once, the house was empty as everyone had their own plans. Ginny had said she was bored, so Harry had suggested going for a fly. She'd loved the idea and insisted on taking her own broom as she raced up into the night ahead of him.

Harry made sure the ring box was tucked securely in his inside coat pocket before mounting his broom and joining her.

She sped up when he drew nearer to her.

"Race ya!" She called over her shoulder.

Harry laughed and for nearly an hour they raced each other along the night sky of Ottery-St.-Catchpole. When they tired, they hovered over the back yard, their brooms close together. Ginny's hair was shining in the moonlight and Harry couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask her.

"Ginny…" He reached inside his pocket.

The rain came out of nowhere.

Ginny laughed, throwing her head back. She balanced herself on her broom as she lifted her arms up, the rain drenching them.

"We should head back," Harry said, squinting through his glasses.

Ginny followed him wordlessly and together they descended to the ground in front of the shed. He took her broom from her, telling her to go inside and get dry as he made his way into the shed to put the brooms away.

_So much for that plan_, he thought.

Still, the night was young. No one was home yet, so the house would be quiet. He could build a fire and make hot chocolate. He'd ask her there and when everyone returned home they could all celebrate together.

_She'd like that_, he thought.

With new determination he hung the brooms up on the wall pegs; he didn't hear the shed door close behind him.

He jumped when he felt Ginny's lips on the back of his neck. He turned, but she was too fast as she pushed him up against the wall. She was still soaked to the bone, but her body felt warm against his. She kissed him heatedly, her hands roaming up and down his body. Harry responded to her touch and pulled her flush against him. She smiled against his lips, moving to press them to his neck and whisper in his ear.

The moon was shining through the window, rain pattering against the glass.

_It smells of saw dust_.

That was Harry Potter's last coherent thought before his mind grew hot and foggy. Any plans he may have had would have to wait.

"Rain huh? Rotten luck," Ron said the next day when Harry had told him what happened. Of course, he left out a few choice details.

Harry nodded, looking away quickly as he recalled the feel of Ginny's skin against his.

"Rotten…yeah…"

Ron eyed him, but shrugged.

"So what's the plan now?"

* * *

"Tonight? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said, looking in the mirror and trying to manage his hair into something presentable. "I just couldn't take the risk this time."

Ron glared at him from across the room, his face indignant. "What risk? Of me telling someone?"

"Well…yes," Harry answered, giving up on his hair and rummaging through his drawers.

"I wouldn't!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, I'd probably tell Hermione…" he trailed off as Harry paused.

"Hermione already knows doesn't she?"

Harry sighed. "She's on her way here with the ring; do you like this tie?" He held up a black tie with green pinstripes.

"You're already wearing a tie," Ron said and watched as Harry blinked and looked down at the gray tie he put on before trying to tackle his hair.

"Right…right." Harry shook his head and sat down at his desk chair to lace up his shoes.

Ron continued his tirade. "How long has Hermione known?"

"Just since this morning, I asked her to bring the ring over from her parents."

"Why does she get to hold the ring? You've been carrying it around for weeks!"

"Exactly. I asked her to hide it at her parents for a bit so that Ginny wouldn't find it."

"I can't believe you told Hermione before me!"

"She's my best friend."

"_I'm_ your best friend!"

"You're my best mate."

"What's the difference?"

"Believe me, Ron, there's a difference." Harry sighed and walked over to stand in front of Ron. "Look…best friend, best mate it doesn't matter." He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You're my best man and soon…my brother."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but stopped as Harry's words sunk in. He looked away embarrassed and then smiled despite himself. He placed his own hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You always were," he said. "It'll just be official now. If Ginny says yes that is," he added with a smirk.

Harry's eyes went wide and he dropped his hand. "Ron…don't even say that. So much has gone wrong already."

Ron laughed. "I'm joking! Of course she'll say yes, she's been in love with you since she was ten!"

Harry smiled, his eyes glazing over a bit as he stared into space.

"Oi!" Ron waved his hand in front of his face. "She'll be here soon."

Harry shook his head again. "Right…soon. " He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Ron looked him over.

"Well, as your best mate and your brother- I suppose it's my job to tell you that you buttoned your shirt wrong, your glasses are bent, and you're not wearing any socks."

Harry cursed.

Ron leaned against the dresser and watched as he hurried about the room in order to right himself.

"So?" Harry said when he was done; giving his glasses a tap with his wand to straighten them again before placing them back on. "How do I look?"

Ron smiled. "You look like you're ready to get engaged to my sister."

A sudden gasp brought both of their attention to the door. There stood Ginny, her face was pale and her fingers were gripping the doorframe.

Harry stared at her, his mouth open.

"Oh, Ginny…" Ron tried to cover up. "I was…I meant…" He tried to form words but found himself at a loss.

They stood in silence; just staring until there was a small 'pop' from the living room and Hermione's voice rang out down the hall.

"Harry? Where are you? I have the rin- Ginny? I…I thought you said your date was at 7:00?" Hermione made her way into the room, her cheeks slightly red as she looked from Ginny, to Harry, to Ron. She kept her hands behind her back, trying to conceal the ring box from Ginny.

"I'm early," Ginny said, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

His fists were clenched; sweat beginning to form on his brow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step forward.

"Ginny…"

"Yes."

The word seemed to hang in the air and Harry faltered. It was soft; almost a whisper, but he heard it.

"Wh…what?"

Ginny smiled at him, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said again and then suddenly her smile faltered, her eyes widening as she slapped her hand over her mouth. She promptly turned on her heal and ran out of the room.

The sound of her retching echoed down the hall from the bathroom.

Harry wasn't sure which of them moved faster, but soon he, Ron, and Hermione were squeezed into the small loo with the youngest Weasley.

Harry fell to his knees, gathering her hair back and away from her face.

"Ginny, love, are you okay?"

She didn't answer, her body shook as she heaved into the toilet bowl.

"Well," Ron smirked, leaning up against the door frame. "At least she said yes…though obviously the thought of marrying you makes her a bit peaky."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quiet, Ronald." She took a step forward. "Ginny…are you…" She trailed off and looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry stared at her and suddenly thought of rain, the broom shed, and the slight smell of saw dust.

He turned back to his girlfriend. "Gin…"

"No," Ginny groaned, shaking her head furiously. "No. Not. No."

She then murmured a string of unintelligible words that, to Harry, sounded like_: lunch, Luna, flu_, and _early _before throwing up again.

Harry sighed, relief and realization washing over him as he looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"She had lunch with Luna yesterday," he said. "She just got over the stomach flu. She must have caught it and came over early to cancel."

"Mmm." Ginny nodded slightly.

Harry rubbed her shoulder with his free hand.

"I'll take it from here," he told Ron and Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. She still had the ring box in her hand. "I'll…just put this in your room," she said, shrugging sheepishly at him. "I'll check on you tomorrow, Ginny. Come on, Ron. "

"I want it on the record that _technically_ I didn't tell her because _technically_ she wasn't supposed to be here early! Feel better, Gin!" Hermione pulled him down the hall.

Harry smiled after them before turning back to Ginny. She still clung to the toilet bowl, her breathing heavy.

"Do you think you're done?"

Another vomiting fit racking her body was his answer.

Eventually, she was done and Harry helped her right herself and brush her teeth before taking her back to his room. He sat on the bed beside her, wiping her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"You gave me a scare there."

She smiled weakly at him. She was propped up on his pillows and wearing one of his t-shirts.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Shh." He smiled down at her. He glanced at the ring box Hermione had left on his nightstand.

Ginny followed his gaze, but said nothing.

"I had a plan," he said, finally breaking the silence. "I tried to think of the perfect place. I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall. She was going to clear the common room out for us tonight. I wanted to ask you there, where we…" he trailed off and looked back at her.

"I always thought of Hogwarts as my home but…it's you, Gin-"

He was cut off when she placed a finger over his lips.

"That sounds like a perfect plan," she whispered. "But we all know what happens when you make plans."

Harry took her hand in his. "Something usually goes wrong."

"Just like the first two times you tried to ask me."

Harry's jaw dropped. "How did you…"

"I didn't," she began. "Not until that night in the shed…afterwards...you were looking for your trainer and I found the box in your coat pocket. It didn't take long to put it together. That was why you were so jumpy at dinner the week before."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I knew you wanted it to be perfect. Then, when I got here and I heard what Ron said…I couldn't bear the thought of ruining it for you again. So I said 'yes' and the rest…well…" she smiled lovingly up at him.

Harry's heart did a flip. He thought of all the ways and all the reasons he loved this woman in front of him. Images flashed through his mind like a movie reel. She was chasing after a train, half laughing and half crying. She was lying in the Chamber of Secrets, still as death. She was in Dumbledore's Army, training and learning from him- with him. She was running towards him, a blazing look on her face. She was in the Battle at Hogwarts, helping those who needed it. She was in a field of fireflies, twirling. She was moving beneath him, his name on her lips.

He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He was trembling, but Ginny wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her.

"You said 'yes,'" he breathed into her ear.

"Mmmhmm."

"You said it before I asked you."

"Mmmhmm."

He pulled back, reaching for the ring box. He opened it to reveal a round solitaire on a white gold band.

"Say it again."

She smiled as he slid the ring on to her finger.

"I always planned to."

And then Harry was kissing her – everywhere. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her hair, her neck, and finally her lips.

He pulled away abruptly, a strange look on his face.

"Harry?" Ginny asked him, her voice concerned.

"I…" he started and then he cursed as he jumped up and ran for the door, clutching his stomach.

Ginny sat up on her elbows, chuckling slightly as evidence of Harry's own stomach bug reached her ears.

"I love you!" He called from the bathroom.

"I love you, too!" She answered. She rolled over to snuggle deeper into the pillows and admired the ring on her finger.

Perfect plan or not, this was definitely a story worth telling.


End file.
